1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program product storing a program for controlling a video game, a method of control of a video game, and a game system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some video games pit a player against an enemy character or target object for attack in a fight. For example, such games belong to the genre of role playing games (RPG), action games, and simulation games.
In such a video game, the degree of injury received by an enemy character or other target object (that is, "damage") due to an attack instruction from the player or the damage received by the character controlled by the player (hereinafter referred to as the "player character") due to an attack from the target object is controlled, for example, based on the technique described below. That is, the technique calculates the value of the damage by entering a parameter value of attack power or defense power provided in advance for each target object or player character and data, such as the type of attack or defense, into a predetermined calculation formula. Further, there are video games changing the method of calculation of damage by introducing random numbers into the calculation formula.
Summarizing the problem to be solved by the invention, in the above video games, the general practice is to repeat the above type of fight until ending the game completely. Therefore, to prevent the player from losing interest, it is important to introduce changes into the mode of the fight such as the method of calculation of damage. Further, to increase the interest of the game by introducing greater diversity into the mode of the fight, it is necessary to specially devise the method of attack on the target object or method of control of the damage. Further, it is necessary to specially devise a method to control the change of status of the character or target object in accordance with the damage received.